


Yeah I'd run with a packet of cocaine just to get your attention

by Sassambassador



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealing, Eren is legal, Eren's a bad student, Eventual Smut, Levi is a drug dealer, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassambassador/pseuds/Sassambassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like a fifteen year old twink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah I'd run with a packet of cocaine just to get your attention

**Author's Note:**

> Translate the French word 'Rapports" to English for a joke ;)
> 
> In case any of you guys read my other works, you'll realize the writing is different in this fic and that's because I wrote this two years ago! After losing it in my files and finally remembering I once wrote ereri smut, I decided hey it's better late than never to post this somewhere while ereri is still a thing. 
> 
> I'll shut up now. Enjoy~

“Oi, Eren, I need a favor,” Jean demanded loudly right after the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He walked briskly from his desk across the room towards Eren’s and waited for a reply.

Eren sighed, he was tired from a long day of not paying attention in class and getting picked on by teachers. He was also called down to the principal’s office for starting a fist fight in the hallway, and even though the bully deserved it for picking on his best friend Armin, he was the one who ended up with a two day out of school suspension and a black eye. 

“What is it, Jean?” Eren said irritated, last thing he needed was this horse shit making his life difficult.

“So I told my buddy to come meet me at the usual spot today at 5, except plans came up and now I can’t make it. So I was wondering if you could go and get it for me…?” Jean asked, not hesitating at all. Jean and Eren were friends, sort of, in the sense that they were comfortable around each other and could make jokes and have a normal conservation, but it usually ended up in a brawl more often than not. Still, Jean was the type to speak his mind, and he was unafraid to ask Eren this sort of favor. And Eren knew that when Jean said buddy, he really meant his drug dealer.

“The fuck, bro, do I look like your bitch?” Eren retorted, standing up and packing his backpack with the necessary books that will help him study during his suspension.  
Jean didn’t back down, instead he stood a little closer to Eren, and spoke in hushed tones so that fellow classmates couldn’t hear, “Please Eren, I’ll give you some if you do this for me, promise,” Jean pleaded.

“Why don’t you ask Marco? Won’t he do anything you ask?” Eren questioned. Marco was Jean’s best friend, even though Marco was nearly the opposite of Jean. Marco was a soft-spoken, sweet boy who was kind to everyone, and Eren had no idea how he could stand an arrogant, loud prick like Jean. Still, Eren saw them hanging out nearly every day after school, and he had this slight suspicion that they were more than just ‘best friends’.

“What? No! I can’t ask Marco. You know he’s completely against drugs, and if he found I do weed he would flip on me. Plus, he’s who I’m hanging with today..” Jean blushed at the last sentence.

“Oooh, is somebody getting laid tonight?” Eren poked Jean on the shoulder, and Jean quickly responded with a slap on the wrist, “Shh! It’s just dinner for now, and I don’t know what’s happening after. Anyway Eren, I swear to god it’s the easiest thing in the entire fucking world. Just pick up my order for me, he knows what to bring and where to meet. All you have to do is go there, tell him you’re a friend of mine, and pay him with my money. It’s simple! And I’ll come by your house tomorrow to get it. Deal?”

Eren smirked, “Fine. But you have to give me half of however much you got.”

“Half of a half-ounce? I don’t think so, you shit. I’ll give you an eighth.”

“You know I don’t have to get your bud…I could just let him sell it someone else…”

“Alright you know what you fuck, fine! Take half,” Jean slapped a fifty in his hand, and told him where to meet, the general appearance of this man, and what to say. Their conservation was abruptly ended when Marco came into the classroom in search of Jean, and Jean stopped talking immediately. He waved Eren goodbye and gave him a look of don’t fucking mess up, but it was just too bad that Eren was in the mood to screw Jean over.

*~*~*

“-And so I’m just going to head to the video game store at around five,” Eren trailed off. He was talking to his adopted sister, Mikasa, as they were walking home together after school. Eren was trying his best to come up with a lie so that Mikasa wouldn’t tag along with him as she usually does, and so she doesn’t suspect he’s participating in a drug deal. Eren loved Mikasa, as a sister more than anything else and he really cared for her, but she had this tendency to be really clingy, and Eren sometimes couldn’t stand that. It’s not like he would ever blow up in her face for it, he wouldn’t live with himself if he hurt Mikasa, but it was overbearing and made him feel as if he was holding her back; like she could live a much better life if she wasn’t constantly babysitting a failure like him.

So his current lie was that he was in desperate need to go to GameStop and fix his game he accidentally cracked. He told her he didn’t know how long it would take or if there was going to be a long line (which gave him plenty of time with the deal, because he also didn’t know if it was going to be long or short). He also added in several hints here and there that he’d really like to do this alone, and she really had no need to accompany him on such a leisure trip.

“Sure, I’ll go with you,” Mikasa responded, oblivious to his dropped hints. Mikasa’s reasoning for being clingy was that she owed him for something that he did when they were children, and although he forgot the memory and story a long time ago he knew it ended with her asking, “We killed them, didn’t we?” and with him responding, “Yeah haha I guess we did.” Eren really hoped Mikasa meant killing as in a video game or a movie scene, and not that they killed actual people when they were children.

“A- t-there’s really no need for you to go,” Eren stuttered, coming up with anything to let her stay home, “Don’t you have a big anatomy test tomorrow that you need to study for? Yeah, that’s way more important than going with me for an hour to get a game.”

“Yeah, I do have to study a lot of vocabulary…” Mikasa thought out loud carefully, and Eren figured she was beginning to see that she should stay home. He pressured her a little more on her thought with persuasive words on how grades were more important and the chances of him getting raped and killed were close to zero.  
Mikasa finally relented, “Alright , but respond when I text you, okay? So I know you’re alive and not being mugged or murdered. And please don’t get a second black eye.” Eren smiled, and told her he won’t and not to worry about him, and instead worry about maintaining her A in anatomy.

In reality, Eren was smiling at his newfound freedom. Not only could he quickly get the dough, but he possibly had time to smoke it, too. Mikasa, like Marco, opposed drugs, and he remembered the only time she beat him up was when he came home with an eighth and he was so bruised he had to stay home the next day. Well, he wasn’t repeating his mistakes, and this time he was going to smoke by himself and in a secluded area of the park.

Eren knew he faced a storm coming home after his parents got the call about his suspension. His father would give less of a shit, would mumble something about “the basement” and proceed to tell him that next time he punches a kid it shouldn’t be in school, while his mom would go on a big blow-out that violence is a crime and by God what was he thinking and what was he going to do with the rest of his life with his average marks and a long disciplinary record and how in the world was he going to graduate three months from now. Not wanting to face the long lecture, he told Mikasa he was going to head out now and he’ll see her when he gets home. He waved goodbye and went on his merry way alone.

*~*~*

Eren wandered around for two hours before finally heading to his destination. It was nice, clearing his head from his violent thoughts and just being in solitude. Sure, he got some looks from people probably wondering about his black eye and bruises, but he didn’t care. He felt much more relaxed than he felt all week, and he was ready to meet this stranger.

Jean said they usually dealt outside a small, French café in the main street of town. That’s because it was normal to find two men chatting over a drink rather than two men “just chatting” in a dark alleyway. When Eren got there, he was surprised to find it was small, quaint café that was neat and top shape, despite its olden appearance. It was called _Rapports_ , and Eren had no idea what it meant except that it must be some French word relating to bakeries or bread.

There were five small round glass tables at the front, and all of them were occupied with different people merrily chatting amongst themselves. Eren skimmed the crowd for the description of the person he memorized in his head.

 _Black hair with an under shave, really pale, eyes either squinting or hooded, tight lips, small nose, no facial hair, extremely bored expression, youngish_ -aha! Eren finally spotted him, there he was!

He was sitting alone, calmly tapping his foot and smoking a cigarette. He didn’t notice Eren yet, so he took the time to observe him. He was obviously a well-kept young man, probably late twenties, with gleaming raven hair, clear pale skin that looked extremely smooth and nice to touch, his clothes didn’t have any wrinkles or stains, from his white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves that barely reached his elbows and dark blue jeans cuffed around his ankles. His face was sharply angled with petite features, like a small, button nose, small lips, and small, heavy lidded eyes, with the expression that Jean said he would have. There was a black messenger bag leaning hanging from a strap on the chair he was sitting on, along with a black blazer. He didn’t look like a drug dealer at all; in fact, he just looked like an ordinary French man.

 _And a smoking hot one too_...Eren’s mind went blank as soon as he said that. Uhm what, he was interested in girls, right? He definitely enjoyed sex with them, and he definitely found most attractive, but if girls find other girls attractive, then it’s okay for boys to find other boys attractive, right?

Whatever, moral of the story is Eren decided Jean definitely made an understatement of his appearance. What was his name…Louis?

Eren realized he was taking way too long just looking at the stranger. He decided to stop hesitating; took a deep breath and walked over and sat down. Louis looked nonetheless confused at his unwelcomed visitor.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, not at all friendly. There was an edginess to his tone, one of distrust and completely judgmental, as if Eren didn’t fit to his standards at all. And he probably didn’t, he had a black eye, his hair was probably a mess, his clothes were sweaty from him sitting in hot classrooms all day long, and he probably smelled of body odor. Damn it, he should have put on the deodorant that he kept in his backpack that he completely forgot until now.

“Uh, you must be Louis-"

“Levi."

“Levi, yeah. You’re Jean’s buddy?”

“I guess if that’s what he calls me?” Levi hesitated, and took a drag of his cigarette.

“Well, uh, I’m a friend of his, and he couldn’t make it, so he sent me instead.”

Levi nodded, acknowledging him to go on and make his point.

Eren continued, “So he told me to come here, and pick up his trees for him. So, uh yeah, I have the money, so can we do this?”

Levi exhaled the smoke from his mouth, encircling the area with the scent of nicotine. Behind that gray smoke, he could see Levi smirking.

“Pft, as if I would.” Levi rejected.

“Wh-what? I’m Jean’s friend. I have his money!”

“Sorry kid, I don’t deal to children,” Levi elaborated, and gently tapped the ashes of the cigarette into the ashtray. He then leaned backed into his chair and made eye contact again, and Eren could see that although his irises were tiny, he had metallic grey eyes, and they somewhat matched the smoke that was coming out of his mouth again.  
“I’m not a child, I’m eighteen! I’m legal!” Eren implored. Of all the possible ways he thought this go wrong, like Levi not showing up or them getting caught in the act, he never imagine that the drug deal would plainly deny Eren of drugs. And it’s not like they were hardcore, either.

“No you’re not. You look like a fifteen year old twink,” Levi calmly declared, and Eren felt his eyes sizing up his body. The sudden attention to his body made him feel kind of exposed, and he felt a slight blush creeping to his cheeks from the attention. Oh no, the last thing he needed for Levi to call him out on was his red face. He mentally tried to control his blood flow to his cheeks. But on the other hand, he sort of liked the attention Levi was giving him, and him calling him out that he’s a twink made him want to prove he’s not, he could get pretty kinky when he wanted to be. And all of a sudden, he was getting the familiar tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt when he watched porn.  
All fuck, this is the worst time I could get horny, Eren thought, but it was too late to stop his body impulses now.

“I’m not a twink. And I have money, in case you’re worried about that,” Eren retorted, happy that he could manage two full sentences out of his mouth without accidentally spilling, _I watched gay porn because I was curious so I know how this works if you want to wink wink._

 _And with that thought crossing my mind, I have officially changed my sexuality to bisexual,_ Eren affirmed and mentally nodded at his self-approved statement.

“It’s not the money I care about, kid, it’s the fact that you’re a child and it’s going to stay on my conscience forever that I messed up someone’s life by giving them drugs when they’re underage, so no,” Levi explicated his views, and there the bored expression was back. Something about it was just extremely hot, like imagining a blush creeping up on his face and sweat forming on his temples and his eyes widening with pupils dilating from lust and fuck-

Jean wasn’t the only one getting laid tonight. Eren was going to make sure of that.

“I have a name, it’s Eren Jaeger,” Eren didn’t know why he felt that was the most important part of Levi’s short speech, but he felt that all of a sudden, it was absolutely necessary to his introduce himself.

“Eren, I am not selling drugs to you,” Levi stated.

“But you sell to Jean!”

“Jean is a guy I met last year when he was on the highway to hell and losing his fucking mind and I convinced him to go back to school and graduate. The reason why I deal with Jean is to make sure he doesn’t do any hard drugs anymore and that he’s slowly easing out of his addiction by allowing him only a certain weight of weed. He is nineteen and not a minor, and I am perfectly fine with that.”

Eren was shocked. Wait a minute, Jean was nineteen? He was a super senior? He did hard drugs before? Eren remembered meeting him the first time last year, and he thought he looked like shit because he was complete shit, but it didn’t occur to him that it was because of any drug addictions.

“Yeah and I’m Jean’s friend. I’ll give it to him, like you said, he still needs his bud,” Eren coaxed, trying anything. Actually, he just wanted to keep the conversation going, and there was nothing else to topic so.

“I don’t think so. You and I both know you intend to keep some for yourself,”

Damn this guy was good.

Levi puffed his last smoke and scrunched the rest of the cigarette into the ashtray, “Well, I’m done here. The answer is no, and it’s not fucking changing. Nice meeting you,” Levi tossed the blazer over his shoulders and picked up his bag.

Eren was panicking, he didn’t want Levi to leave, he wanted him to take care of the growing bulge in his pants. He needed something, anything, to stop the man from leaving. Then, when Levi was turning around, he saw a lump in one of Levi’s back jean’s pockets, a plastic bag with what appeared to be white powder. From what he’s heard, cocaine is usually more expensive than weed.

He took this as a radical, extreme chance, but it was his best bet. He quickly got up from the chair, grabbed the plastic bag from his pocket, making sure to grope as much of Levi’s butt as he can, and ran like man-eating titans were behind him.

“Hey!” He heard a loud shout from Levi, but he didn’t turn around. His roaring heartbeat and thunderous footsteps blocked almost any other sounds. He stopped at the corner of the block and chanced to turn around, excited to see that Levi was indeed chasing him.

Oh Eren knew this part of town very well, he knew where he was going to take Levi.

He made a right turn and headed down, and thought about slowing down, until he realized that Levi was actually a pretty fast runner, and Eren needed to run at top speed to not be caught. He made a left turn and crossed the street, making sure he was in full view for Levi to see, and tightly gripping the bag in one hand. He ran halfway up the block, before sharply turning and ducking into an alleyway.

It a fairly wide alleyway, enough that Eren could outstretch his arms and his fingers would barely graze each wall. It was void of streetlights, and smelled from the garbage lying on the floor and the muck from never cleaning this area. Eren took this as a chance to reclaim his breath as he waited for Levi to catch up.

Turns out he didn’t have to wait long. Eren was still a heaving mess without breath when Levi came, completely unfazed from his sprint.

“Give it back, Eren,” Levi made a scary, intimidating face, even though Eren realized he was a foot shorter than himself. He almost laughed.

“No,” Eren declared, standing his ground. Although he felt he wouldn’t be able to stand long with Levi approaching him.

Levi’s scariness increased with every step, and Eren felt extremely intimidated, but this was not the time for that, his need to fulfill his sexual desire overrode any fear he had for his hands being chopped off. Not like Levi could, he didn’t have a weapon, or so Eren told himself.

Eren shook his head, and held on tighter to his package. When Levi still stepped closer and was almost an arm’s length away, he did what any child would do when they wanted to keep their toy away from younger siblings, he raised his arms high, and held it up there, out of reach for Levi even if he jumped.

Instead of making himself look like a complete fool by jumping, Levi place a well aimed kicked behind Eren’s knees, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Eren was the real dumbass for not thinking this far ahead, but still, he held on to the package for the sake of holding on to it, and ducked his face away from any kicks he thought he would be receiving. Levi looked at this kid, full of determination for God knows what and even in this pitiful state, he still wasn’t ready to give up.

Levi sighed and just squatted down, resting his hands on his knees, “What the fuck do you really want, kid?”

Eren looked up, and saw Levi was off guard and just staring intently. He took this as his moment to grab Levi’s collar and roughly collide their lips together, successfully managing to knock Levi off balance and sent him landing over Eren.

Eren’s force was bruising, and Levi at first struggled to get out of his grip, before he realized it was futile. This kid wasn’t giving up, and his willpower made it seemed like he wouldn’t submit to anyone, and to be honest, that intrigued Levi.

Instead, he kissed back, and allowed Eren to open his mouth with his tongue. All of a sudden, Levi’s mouth was being explored thoroughly by a stranger’s tongue, darting into every corner and crevice into his mouth. Levi wouldn’t let him do that for long, and he fought back for dominance.

Eren couldn’t believe his minor victory. He was actually making out with his really attractive stranger. But hey, if Levi could stand Jean for a year, he had to be a good guy like Marco, right? He wasn’t technically a stranger. But still, Levi’s mouth tasted nice, the aftertaste of nicotine and mint still on his tongue. He felt Levi start to fight back, and he resisted, he still wanted control of the situation. What resulted was in tongues colliding, lip biting, a little teeth smashing, and the wet smack of two lips parting and conjoining again.

Levi won the battle, biting Eren’s bottom lip accidentally too hard and tasting blood, and then retreating into his mouth for other flavors. Eren tasted of coffee he must have had earlier that day, and although Levi wasn’t a fan of coffee, he thought the hazelnut flavor was kind of soothing.

Eren finally surrendered, but took this as the time to loosen his grip on Levi’s collar and let his hands roam. Either Levi didn’t object or he was too busy with Eren’s mouth, but Eren let his hands explore without interruptions. His hands traveled up Levi’s neck, outlined his jaw and then up, caressing his cheeks. They really were soft, just like Eren imagined them to be. He then waved his fingers through Levi’s hair, admiring how soft and knotless it was, unlike his own. It was then he realized Levi’s own fingers were intertwined somewhere in Eren’s hair, pulling his roots so Eren couldn’t escape his position. He smiled softly; Levi wanted him, just like he wanted him.

Soon, they parted lips completely, a trail of spit connecting them.

Levi wiped his mouth, swollen and blood red from overuse, “Fucking punk,” he insulted before standing up, wiping imaginary dirt off his jeans. He started walking away.  
“Don’t go,” Eren panicked, still sprawled on the ground. After that make-out session, he had absolutely no energy to get up, unless it meant the promise that more was to come.  
“Relax, I’m not leaving,” Levi unhooked his bag from his shoulders, and placed it on the rickety, abandoned wooden table. He stretched his arms out.

“You wanted drugs, right?” Levi asked, looking towards Eren. Eren simply nodded.

“Then I’ll give you a high you never had before,” Levi muttered, unsure if Eren heard it, better if he hadn’t. Christ, this kid was barely legal, yet he was super attractive and a great kisser, and he got Levi wrapped around his finger in five seconds flat. This kid had guts, Levi had to give him that, because Levi knew he was intimating and Levi knew he must have scared the poor brat, but still. This kid had enough nerve to publicly grope his ass and send this man chasing after him. That took will, and Levi was extremely attracted to it for some weird reason.

Levi was going completely against his morals he set for himself years ago. But technically, he wasn’t dealing to a minor if he was smoking with the said minor and said minor didn’t pay, and the minor said he was eighteen, which didn’t make him a minor at all. Levi cursed at himself for being so submissive at times, but when was the next time he was going to meet a super hot punk that clearly wanted his dick? The little thought bubble of “hey this kid is ten years younger than you” was pushed all the way to a back, hidden corner of Levi’s mind.

Eren sat up and watched as Levi took out blunt paper and weed and some other powdered drug. The powder was gray-white, different from crack he was holding, and watched as Levi sprinkled some over the weed.

“What happened to your eye?” Levi asked nonchalantly as he became to roll up the laced cannabis.

“I got into a fist fight today. Some asshole was mocking my best friend,” Eren explained, and then bit back when he thought of Armin. Oh man, what would Armin say if he knew what he was doing right now, making out and taking drugs from a complete stranger? He would probably call him an idiot, and then ask why he didn’t question whether Levi had STDS, which was a valid point.

“Do you have STDS?” Eren blurted, realizing right after what a mistake that was. Levi gave him a questioning stare.

“No, I fucking don’t. That’s gross and disgusting. I hope you don’t either,” Levi retorted, offended to be accused of being diseased. Did he look like he had lumps around his mouth? Did he look infected? Not in his fucking mind.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, I was just making sure. And no, I don’t,” Eren faded off in the end, realizing that Levi must have completely taken it the wrong way. And there was no way to fix that misunderstanding now.

Levi was silent until he sat down next to Eren with crisscrossed legs and a blunt and lighter.

“So Eren, how many times have you smoked before? Or done drugs in general?” He asked while lighting the bulb.

“Uh, I smoked a couple of times with Jean. Tried a cigarette, didn’t really like it. Popped a molly at a rave once, next thing I knew I woke up on a stranger’s sofa with a strange woman examining every piece of my body,” Eren told. He didn’t tell the last story to anyone, and he didn’t know why he all of a sudden felt comfortable telling Levi this. He doesn’t know, but he has this strange feeling that he has known this man before, but not exactly in this lifetime.

“Did she glasses and brown hair that was probably in a ponytail, perchance?” Levi asked.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed.

“Ah, my all time favorite woman, Hanji” Levi took a drag of the bulb, and exhaled, “She’s a friend of mine and a fucking four-eyed psycho, but no fear, she wouldn’t have harmed you. Just ‘experimented’.” Levi looked him again up and down, “Great that you have all your limbs intact.”

“Uhm, thanks” Eren didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, except that apparently by some odd coincidence, Levi knew the woman. Oh well, great to know that the apartment he woke up in around a month ago was probably a colleague of Levi’s or something, and that he wasn’t in any real danger like he suspected when he ran out like a maniac the minute he regained consciousness.

“Alright brat, have you heard of shotgunning?” Levi asked, before taking another puff. Eren shook his head and Levi motioned him to come closer. He then placed a kiss on Eren’s lips, before forcing them open with his own and exhaling all the smoke into Eren’s mouth.

He was pleasantly surprised when Eren didn’t choke or gag or anything, and even more so when Eren leaned back to exhale, looking extremely hot as he did so, with half-closed eyes and fumes escaping his mouth.

Levi passed the blunt to him so he could smoke, and watched as he slowly inhaled the smoke, and was caught off guard when he felt his lips pressed against chapped ones and felt his mouth being opened and second hand smoke pouring in.

Levi pushed the smoke out of his mouth and then leaned to kiss Eren, his tongue darting forward to lick his lips.

Levi used Eren's distracted mind as a chance to take the blunt and to 'accidentally' rub his knee against Eren's crotch area. Just as Levi suspected, it was hard and stiff. Oh, he was going to have a fun night completely wrecking this brat. 

Levi left Eren's lips and left a trail of soft kisses from the corner of his lips the inner ear, "tell me what you want, Eren" he teasingly licked the outer shell of his ear.   
"I want you," Eren lusted, and Levi, not satisfied, nibbled a little harshly on Eren's ear.

"Be more specific,” Levi instructed, smoking the blunt, "tell me what you want to do," 

"I want ah-" Eren felt a cold hand lift the helm of his shirt and rest on his waist. It rubbed smooth patterns on Eren’s skin, the physical contact just felt so nice and wait shit Eren wasn’t used to these feelings-

“That wasn’t regular weed was it?” Eren asked hazily, feeling the full effects settling in. He was starting to loosen up, his reactions slower, and he stopped caring but how wrong it was to be an alleyway with a stranger and just wanted to do it.

“Avoiding my questions won’t earn you anything, Jaeger,” Levi started to pull back, but Eren grabbed his wrist.

“I want to go all the way. I want you to touch me, to taste me, to fuck me,” Eren declared, fully answering Levi’s question. Levi smirked, and returned his hand to Eren’s waist while the other lifted the blunt to his mouth. It slowly traveled up, outlining his abdomen to his chest and rested on one of his nipples. He tweaked one, which earned a soft moan out of Eren’s mouth.

He exhaled into Eren’s mouth as it was open, and when he was done, he attacked Eren’s neck. He left open kisses filled with bites and nibbles down his smooth neck, and it finally rested in the area between his collarbone and neck. He bit down hard, and sucked, eliciting a louder moan.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hair, “S-stop with the t-teasing,” Eren tried, but his quivering voice failed him. The bulge in his pants was being ignored and longed for friction.  
When Levi appeared to be ignoring him, Eren started rubbing against Levi’s thigh, but he quickly pushed his hips down, and his hand stayed there to prevent him from moving.  
“Getting a little impatient, aren’t we, brat?” Levi asked slyly, “Did you ever give head before?”

Eren shook his head.

Levi stuck the blunt into Eren’s mouth, “then watch and learn.”

He lifted Eren’s shirt all the way to his neck, where he could see little bruises being formed, and his hands traveled from his chest to his navel, admiring the view. Eren wasn’t skimpy, but he wasn’t too fit, Levi could just see the outlining of a six pack forming. His hand traveled downwards, and unbuttoned Eren’s jeans. He then leaned closer to the crotch area and latched his teeth to Eren’s zipper and slowly pulled it down. Eren watched, panting and with pupils dilating from lust.

Levi grabbed Eren’s jeans and pulled them off, facing Eren’s grey briefs. He could see an outline of Eren’s erection.

“Don’t you get excited easily,” Levi noticed, and palmed his erection. Eren bit back a moan, almost breaking the rolling paper, but Levi quickly snapped, “Don’t you dare hold back, I want to hear you.”

“But people can-“

“Do I look like I fucking care? You were the run who dragged me here anyway,” Levi spit back, completely pulling off Eren’s underwear. He shuddered when the cold air hit his length, and felt a little self-conscious when he felt Levi’s eyes roam.

“Watch me,” Levi instructed before opening his mouth and taking Eren in whole. Eren was amazed at Levi’s deep throat-ing skills, and realized with half dismay that he must have had practice before.

Levi sucked and licked in all the right places. He would take Eren in, suck, then release with a small pop and a line of spit still connecting his swollen to lips to Eren’s cock. He would then lick a strip from bottom to top, and slow down to tongue the slit, and then repeat. Once he broke the pattern to play with Eren’s balls and rub his cock up and down at an euphoric pace, and at that point Eren almost went all the way, but no. They weren’t halfway done, Eren needed to last until he knew how it felt to have a dick up his ass.  
Eren moaned, taking in too much smoke he didn’t mean to, and when the uninvited heat entered his throat he started choking.

Levi lifted his head up and slowed his pace with his hand, while the other hand reached to take the blunt away. It was nearly finished anyway. Levi took one last drag and then threw it behind him.

“Not fair,” Eren panted.

“Excuse me?” Levi lifted his eyebrow.

“You still have your clothes on.”

“Well if you them off, you fucking take them off.”

Levi leaned back and sat on his calves, waiting for Eren to sit up. Eren started with unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, and leaned in to kiss the newly exposed skin.

“Are you really going to take your fucking time?” Levi asked, watching Eren’s excruciating slow pace. Eren nodded into Levi’s chest.

“Better hurry up, I have to be somewhere in about an hour…” Levi threatened. In all honestly, Levi was quite impatient, a little white lie won’t hurt anyone.  
That got Eren to speed up, a little. In no time, he was unbuttoning the last button and shortly holding Levi’s dick in his hands. He was a little disappointed that his was smaller than Levi’s, but this was no time to complain.

Eren hesitated to put it in his mouth, until he felt Levi’s eyes bore into him. He tested the taste with a lick up the head, and when he assured himself it wasn’t the worst thing in the world, he took the head into his mouth.

Eren was sloppy, drooling unintentionally and just making a mess, but he wasn’t half-bad, and Levi was absolutely positive this was his first time. This was nowhere near to making him come, but being enveloped in heat around that area felt nice and sensual.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hair and pushed his head down far enough until he thought Eren might choke. He pulled and pushed, leading Eren in the pace, and at once Eren understood, and it led to a face-fucking and Eren gagging on pre-come.

Levi knew it was time to stop right there, and he flipped Eren, positioning him so that Eren was on his elbows and knees and his ass was exposed for the world to see.  
Levi put three fingers in front of Eren’s face, “Suck like you just did a minute ago.”

Eren immediately complied, letting all three fingers into his mouth, licking extensively up and down each finger, looking straight into Levi’s eyes the entire time. Levi bit his lip; resisting from stating it was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

After a minute Levi pulled his fingers out, and let them roam down Eren’s spine to his rear. He slapped Eren’s ass, loud enough for a slight echo to be heard, “that was for earlier,”

Levi let his fingers slip down until he was fingering Eren’s hole. He encircled Eren’s tight ring of muscle before slipping his finger inside.

“You are so fucking tight,” Levi said, almost struggling to get his finger all the way in.

“This feels weird,” Eren commented, trying to get adjusted to a finger up his ass, but it really wasn’t his typical scenario.

“Okay, yes I fucking know this is gonna be weird the first time, but you really have to relax. Just take deep breaths and let your muscles relax, or else this is going to be much fucking harder than it has to be,” Levi roughly explain, sounding irritated by the end. Eren tried to follow, taking deep breaths, in through his nose and out from his mouth, and loosened his muscles. Immediately, Levi slipped another finger in, and this surprised action caused Eren to tense up again.

“No stop fucking tightening, okay. I have to prepare before I can actually fuck you. If I didn’t, you’d be in a lot of unnecessary pain, and im being nice and trying to avoid that. So fucking work with me if you’re going to get what you wanted.”

Eren took deep breaths and Levi started scissoring him, not used to this type of sensation. It was sort of painful, he definitely felt a burning from stretched skin there, but it was also pleasant, nice even. What he wasn’t expecting was for Levi to curve his fingers and a wave of euphoria hit him like lightening, causing him to gasp and moan loudly.

“Found it,” Levi hummed, “That is your prostate, and it feels good when something rubs against it,” Levi did it again, and Eren again felt the same amazing pleasure, closing his eyes and lowly moaning.

Levi stuck his third finger in, and just as Eren was about to yelp from the pain, Levi brushed that spot again and Eren instantly forgot the burning pain. Now, there were three digits that were successfully finger-fucking him in the ass.

Levi started slow, but sped up. After he felt he successfully stretched Eren, he took his fingers out and he heard Eren whine from the loss.

“Can I have the lube?” Levi asked, waiting.

“What?” Eren responded, dumbfounded.

“The lube. Otherwise, butt sex doesn’t work, genius.”

“I thought you had it!”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me, but you were the one who wanted my dick so badly. I thought you came prepared!”

“You know, of all the scenarios I imagined would happen tonight it never came to me that I was going to meet an extremely hot drug dealer and get fucked in the ass,” Eren retorted.

“Alright, then you must have a condom in your wallet, all teenage twinks do,” Levi suggested.

“…I forgot my wallet at school.”

“Fucking great, and I just used my last one yesterday.”

“What?”

“Yes, Eren, I have sex on a daily basis. Are you surprised that you aren’t the only one who found me attractive?”

Eren frowned. He knew he wasn’t Levi’s first, but he still felt a pang of jealousy for whoever he was with last night. Yes, Eren admitted, he was a little jealous.

“I mean this wall is part of a convenience store. I bet they have condoms there,” Eren proposed.

“Fine, go get them.”

“I told you I left my wallet at school. All I have is Jean’s money.”

“You fucking brat. I’ll pay, but I’m not going alone. Way to ruin the fucking mood.”

Sighing, they hurriedly put their clothes on, both uncomfortable from their evident boners. Levi gave him a death stare throughout the walk.

*~*~*

  
They came in, picked out the first condom with ‘premium’ lube they saw, and went to the cash register. Eren’s face immediately turned red when he saw who was working the only register.

Levi noticed Eren abrupt stop and red face, “You know that girl?” he asked.

Eren nodded, “Yeah, she’s a friend of mine.”

Sasha Braus was eating a bag of potato chips, bored from the lack of customers. Her eyes lazily scanned the small store until they met with Eren’s, and her eyes immediately lit up. She waved, but when she saw beet-red Eren holding a box of condoms and a man who was clearly with him, she barely contained her laughter behind a tight-lipped smile.  
Eren took a deep breath, and walked towards Sasha with a nervous smile. He was determined to make this as normal as possible, because what’s awkward about a boy buying condoms with his male hookup?

Eren could see Sasha trying to hide her bubbles of laughter, but failing miserably. He put down the box in front of her, and she nearly lost it.

“Eren,” She tried, but snickered at every syllable, “Long time no see. How’s your black eye?”

“It’s feeling better, thanks,” Eren believed this couldn’t get any more awkward. Yet he was proven wrong when Sasha eyed him up and down and saw the bulge in his pants and just burst out laughing.

She doubled over in laughter and made ungodly sounds that were usually impossible for a human’s vocal chords. Eren nervously turned to look at Levi and Levi just sighed and rolled his eyes.

She composed herself enough to check out the item, but she slipped out bursts of laughter here and there. She was especially loud when she saw Levi opening his wallet, and even had to wipe away a few tears from her eyes. She could barely manage the sentence of whether they would like a bag or not.

“Does Mikasa know?” Sasha inquired as she was counting the change, finally calmed, although she was still snickering.

“No, and I’d like to keep it that way, please Sasha.” Eren nearly begged.

“My lips are sealed. Your change is $4.95” Sasha managed her first sentence without breaking, and beamed a huge smile at Levi, who made no comment.

Just as Eren and Levi were exiting the store, Sasha yelled, “Enjoy!” and giggled, to which Eren replied by flipping her off.

*~*~*

  
“Now where were we?” Levi whispered as he roughly pushed Eren against the alley wall. Eren mischievously smiled.

Levi would never tell, but damn that face was seductive. They crashed lips and bodies, Levi using his entire weight to pin Eren to the wall. A short fight for dominance ensued, and when Levi felt he won, he teasingly pulled back.

“Let’s start where we left off,” Eren smiled anyway as he began undressing Levi for the second time that night and hopefully the last time, too.

“You’re lucky I get horny easily.”

They undressed quicker the second time, not caring as they threw their clothes aside and this time Levi was prepared. Levi held Eren to the wall with one hand and with the other he held his dick which he rubbed back and forth of Eren’s entrance.

He tested by slowly inserting the head, and listening to Eren’s sharp intakes of breath and squirmish actions.

“Eren, this isn’t going to fucking work unless you work with me. You’re nervous, and that’s understandable for a first timer, but it’s also really fucking irritating. Listen to me, you have to take deep breaths and relax your muscles. It’s going to be painful either way, it always is at first. But so god help me when I tell you to listen to me and take my word that the pain is going to go away faster if you goddamn relax,” Levi commanded irritably.

Eren closed his eyes and followed Levi’s instructions. He focused on the drugs that must be coursing through his system, whose affect was forgotten but is now slowly returning. He feels himself getting calmer, and focuses on deep breaths and tries to forget the burning pain in his anus. He crinkles his eyelids closer together as he attempts to ignore it and just concentrate on relaxation, on euphoria, on Levi.

“Open your eyes.”

Eren partially opens his eyes, and blankly stares at Levi, “It’s in.”

Levi tests a few thrusts in and out, and each time Eren grunts from pain. Levi subdues him with deep kisses, as he seeks to find the perfect angle. He lifts one of Eren’s legs for more leeway, and then with a lucky thrust, Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth.

Levi repeatedly hit that spot, and Eren parted lips and grabbed on to Levi, his nails digging into his back. He threw his head back with pleasure and moaned nearly to the tip of his lungs, not a care in his body. Levi watched intently.

“F-faster, faster,” Eren muttered with a hoarse voice. Levi smirked, “Your wish is my command.”

At that Levi exited Eren’s body completely, and flipped Eren around quickly, so that his chest and one cheek were pressed against the brick wall, but his ass was full on out. Levi kicked one of Eren’s legs so that he was spread out wider, and Levi had the perfect, full view. Levi inserted himself into Eren and began again, thrusting harder and faster.  
Levi reached around and began stroking Eren’s forgotten cock, and then leaned closer to Eren’s ear, “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I want you to scream my name like your life depends on it. And you’re going to keep screaming, even after this night is over. You’re going to scream my name in your dreams and in your mind, because I can take you higher than any manufactured drug.”

“L-Levi,” Eren responded, and Levi grinned. He left a trail kisses from Eren’s nape to the middle of his spine, and then went back to focusing on thrusting.

“Levi, I-I’m not going to last long, Levi.” Eren mumbled, harder for him to speak from being pressed to the wall. The synched movement of the thrusting and stroking was too much, and it was driving him over the edge.

Levi knew he wasn’t going to last long either, but no way in hell was he coming before the amateur. He collected the last of his energy and began thrusting harder, faster, stronger, better.

After about three more of those thrusts and a multitude of “Levi!”, Eren came hard, landing straight into the wall and even getting some on Levi’s hand. Two more thrusts and the tightening of Eren’s ass sent Levi over as well.

Both were breathing heavily as Levi slowly took his dick out from Eren. Eren turned around and gave Levi a small peck on the lips. He watched as Levi lifted his hand with Eren’s seed on it and licked one of his fingers.

“You taste good, Jaeger.” Levi smirked. Eren couldn’t help but blush at that comment.

“Who was the guy?” Eren asked impulsively. It bothered him since Levi mentioned him.

“Who?”

“The one you hooked up with yesterday.”

“Oh, Erwin? He’s one of my regulars. Why?”

Eren made a face that was evident to Levi he wasn’t happy with the response.

Levi eyed him, “Alright fine, it was just one fuck. He isn’t as hot as you and I had a much better time with you. There, happy?”

Eren smiled, his pretty eyes lighting up from the words.

“Plus, you’re more my type,” Levi added honestly in the end. Truth be told, Levi could see himself with this guy, even if they met in a drug deal and had sex less than hour after that. Levi didn’t know how, but he just got this feeling that he somehow knows Eren already, and he knows that this guy isn’t planning on leaving his life, ever.

“Are you free tomorrow?” He asked gingerly, watching Levi unroll the condom and throw it in the corner.

“For coffee or a fuck?” Levi sneered at Eren’s obviously implied motive for a date.

“Well since I’m out of school for the next two days…” He trailed off, “Maybe both.”

 


End file.
